6 Hearts: Naruto & Hinata
by Anzer'ke
Summary: Two outcasts, different and similiar. Happiness is hard to find, love even harder. Make sure to grasp it when it appears. The NaruHina segment of my lovehearts drabble series. Look inside for details.


**6 Hearts; Naruto & Hinata**

Authors Note.

This is one of six pieces I will be writing collectively titled 6 Hearts; name of pairing (Yuffentine, Link & Midna, Will & Lyra, Taang, Naruto & Hinata). Each of these will consist of 6 drabbles (exactly 100 words each) and will either be in 6 chapters, one drabble per. Chapter or six drabbles in one chapter. This one will be the former.

The main reason for the title is because these are what I call loveheart drabbles, how it works is that I use as prompts the short, soppy messages on Lovehearts (the sweets, small, round, sugary, tubular packet). The six hearts series is built around 30 prompts 5 pairings, 6 prompts per pairing and once you factor in doubles that's a whole lot of sweets.

This one will be a bit longer then normal.

**Kiss Me**

Neither one of them really knew how it had happened.

But in the aftermath of everything some friends had said some things, then when that failed to get through to one of them Kiba had threatened-Naruto laughed-then Sakura had done the same-Naruto had whimpered-and suddenly Hinata had been left with no way to run from it.

And so, in a manner annoyingly different from how she'd dreamed it, Hinata's first date had occurred.

It wasn't perfect and it wasn't well thought out, nor were either of them dressed any way other then normally, but gradually she'd started speaking around him and he'd started wondering how the hell he'd failed to notice this beautiful, amazing person.

He'd made her laugh somehow and then resolved to do so again. Often.

Because while he hadn't heard it before her cute little giggle was like…like…

Well he wasn't too good with words but it was nice and it did something strange to his stomach.

A good strange.

Meanwhile Hinata found that the effect of his presence upon her became more complicated with every instant there were together (she couldn't help but savour that word for a moment) even putting the nervous flutters in her stomach aside.

While she was certainly getting better at dealing with it-she only fainted once, early on, when he'd suddenly enquired (with what he seemed to think was a cunning look on his face) if she'd ever trained naked beneath a waterfall-time with him didn't seem to reduce her nerves at all.

Yet his ability to make her feel worthwhile seemed exponential and unlimited.

With every moment of his attention she'd found herself blossoming into…into…

Well she wasn't sure yet but as long as the path to find out felt she wanted very dearly to walk every step of it with him.

And maybe she would always be polite and quiet and shy!

But that was okay d-damnit! She could be her own person. And she could be firm and angry when she wanted!

Anyway, the last few years of her career had shown her that threats worked even better when you said them quietly, politely and without a tremble of doubt.

And so she'd found herself getting closer and closer to her date. The glares of the many woman who saw the new best catch in Konohagakure already taken weighed less and less upon her.

She even felt a guilty thrill of anger at the hypocrisy of them all, fortunately Naruto's confused glance wiped her mind blank before the killing intent she'd started radiating did more then scare the…the…the…

The nasty women!

All too soon the day drew to a close and they found themselves…somewhere neither could remember walking to, gazing at an incredible sunset that neither of them was paying attention to.

A thought startled Naruto from a daydream in which pink and green had been firmly replaced with blue-black and…that nice, purpley, flower colour and stuffed with musings that would've had Hinata fainting again.

'Hinata?'

'H-Hai?'

Started from her more focused (not to mention lower rated) thoughts Hinata turned to find Naruto's face nearly touching her own.

'I just realised something.'

_Don't faint. Don't faint! _'W-What is that Naruto-kun?'

'Well Hina-chan. That time with Pein. You saved my life.'

The lingering Pein in her side flared and was shoved aside by the realisation he had a pet name for her, setting her face alight.

_I will not faint! _'I-It was n-nothing.'

'You could've died.'

_And I don't regret it. I never will. _'So could y-you.'

'Even so I…I just want to say thank you…a-and if…if there's ever anything you want me to do. Anything at all!'

Had they not been shaken off several hours ago by some unexpectedly good team work most of the dozen ninja who had been spying on the couple would have been shocked by Naruto's hesitation…and then stunned by what happened next.

He looked deep into her eyes, his own burning with determination, and she wondered idly if she would ever stop falling in love with him. Without her brain to interfere her heart-already conveniently in her throat-hijacked her mouth.

'Kiss me.'_…what did I just say !?!_

To her eternal pride she didn't faint after her request.

Nor as Naruto's eyes widened.

Nor as he grinned and drew her close.

Nor during her first kiss.

Well it doesn't fit my normal 100 exact rule. But I liked how it was developing too much to cut it off.

Constructive Critiscm, Flames, Virtual High-Fives and all (read most, virus bombs are very unwelcome ;D ) other review types welcomed.

And in tribute to…[an author who does this at the end of his/her chapters who I can't find] I remind you that every time you read a story and don't review Sasuke stomps on a puppy…

Think of the puppies. 


End file.
